clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow Cat
The Snow Cat (the new version known as the Snow Trekker), was seen in Club Penguin inside a bottle which was found in the Lighthouse online. The Snow Cat was originally from Experimental Penguins, where it would be seen towards the bottom left corner of the Crash Site room. Developers were also able to ride Snow Cats. It later would be seen in Penguin Chat 3, where certain players could ride it in the Construction Site while wearing a hard hat. In 2006, when the Lighthouse opened, a miniature version of the Snow Cat was put in the bottle inside the Lighthouse. A penguin-sized Snow Cat was seen during the Music Jam 2008 at the Pizza Parlor crashed through the wall. The same Snow Cat returned at the Music Jam 2009. In the Elite Penguin Force game, there is a mini game which involves a vehicle similar to the Snow Cat called the "Snow Trekker". The Snow Cat was never driven once on the online Club Penguin. In Elite Penguin Force, an EPF Agent can summon the Snow Trekker by using a tool that is built into their Spy Gadget. According to a blog entry, it was included in the very first catalog, but was listed as sold out. The Snow Trekker has been made into a toy, including a small Gary figure and attachments for the boat and snow plow. Trivia *The Snow Cat was only available in the construction site in Penguin Chat 3 when wearing a hard hat, which was hidden. *The Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force Snow Trekker can transform into a boat, or a snow plow. *The Time Trekker is an upgraded version of the Snow Trekker. *There is a Snow Trekker pull-back vehicle toy available that comes with a small Gary figure. *During the first two Music Jams, a Snow Cat was "crashed" into the wall of the Pizza Parlor, while during the third Music Jam, a Snow Trekker was "crashed" into the wall instead. *There is a Snow Trekker in the Yeti Cave. *There is a Snow Cat inside a bottle at the Lighthouse. *During Operation: Blackout, there is a Snow Trekker outside the Lighthouse, carrying a bunch of carrots and a box, and at the Dock, in the shadows on the bottom-right corner. *In the game Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, your penguin says in response to Gary's Snow Trekker, "Wow, I thought those things had vanished off the face of the island!", proving that Experimental Penguins-Penguin Chat 3 took place on Club Penguin, which means Gary or one of his ancestors may have invented the original Snow Cat. *In the 10th PSA mission Waddle Squad, if you click on the snow cat in the bottle in the Lighthouse, it says "Snow Cat: the next generation" which is a reference to "Star Trek: The Next Generation" as seen below. *A Snow Trekker with a wrecking ball appeared at the Puffle Hotel construction, the Penguin Cup construction and the SoundStudio Party construction. *A Snow Trekker appeared in Area 501 during Operation: Crustacean. Gallery Penguin Style Oct 2005 Snow Cat.png|As seen in the October 2005 Penguin Style catalog (although it is covered, the text behind it reads "This bulldozer-like vehicle is perfect for snow travel. Warranty to 100,000 kilometres.") Snowcat.PNG|The Snow Cat in the Pizza Parlor during the Music Jam 2008, 2009 and 2010 Snowcat.png|The Snow Cat in Experimental Penguins Maze November.png|The Snow Trekker on the right of the Yeti Cave Snow Trekker.jpg|The Snow Trekker toy with a small Gary figure driving it SnowCats.png|Snow Cats in Penguin Chat 3. Notice Happy77 as a snail on the side wildcat.jpg|A Snow Cat on Penguin Chat 3 CPEPF Snow Trekker Title Screen.png|The main menu of the Snow Trekker mini-game in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force Snowcat Minigame.PNG|The gameplay of the Snow Trekker mini-game from Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force Snow Cat bottle in Lighthouse mission.png|The reference to Star Trek: The Next Generation as seen in the tenth PSA mission "Waddle Squad" Frames.gif|Snowcat in Experimental Penguins snowcat operation crustacean.png|The Snow Trekker from Area 501 Names in other languages Snowtrekker Category:Early Club Penguin Category:Penguin Chat 3 Category:Automobiles